umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kizuna AI
Kizuna AI is a Japanese virtual YouTuber and self-proclaimed artificial intelligence. The AI first appeared within the UMS discord following player BeomJunKoo searching an image of it in the #spam channel on May 7th, 2019. It would eventually gain notoriety on the 17th and 18th of July 2019, and has since become the subject of mockery by various players of the Unterganger Minecraft Server. Buildings and sculptures alike would be made over the course of time, as well as meme iterations and even affecting foreign affairs of certain locations. Buildings pertaining to Kizuna *'Ai Tower': a highrise building located in Santo Subito, San Escobar, and built by BeomJunKoo and ParrotAntics. Construction began on November 17th, 2019 and ended on December 16th, 2019. It is a 9-story building built with an andesite frame, wooden floors and ceilings; with an interior lit up by glowstone. The building also features a 4-spade roof and a spire, which is also used as flag pole. On the roof, eight armour stands and sixteen dragon heads are used as decoration. The armour stands on the roof bear the Kizuna's "appearance", akin to the use of gargoyles in high-rise structures. *'The three Kazuna's of the AIpocalypse:' these are three unique statues spread across the server. **The first and original statue is located on a small island in the New World, between the Pleasant Isles and Grunwalder Castle, and was built by BUFFbeard on November 27th, 2019. A Boeing AH-64 Apache helicopter was also constructed on the same day, hovering mid-air in front of it. Players may activate the dispensers, which releases the fire charge "rockets" for the humorous purpose of "executing" the AI. **A second statue, called Nigg* Kazuna, was created when AlphaSkyRaider obtained permission to copy it to Solaris as a joke, but its face was altered into a blackface as way to further mock the character, given the ongoing blackface memes circulating around the internet at the time. **The third and final statue was also copied from the original and placed in Dongdi. It was dubbed The half-cousin bearded cyclops trap Kazuna or Cyclops Kazuna for short. The name was chosen because player Nyankitty67 turned the statue into a grotesque figure with one eye, as well as transforming the figurine into a shelter inside. Reactions in the community Kizuna AI is considered a controversial figure in the UMS community, with many players ridiculing and creating many jokes out of it. Only Beom, who considers himself to be the largest fanboy (followed by Parrot, although he limited himself after his suspension), hold genuine support towards the character. The situation got to the point where a large roleplaying event spanning a few days was observed in the National Records and in-game, depicting the New World having detained Kizuna AI from Undertown and eventually after a series of diplomatic tensions, culminated in its 'execution'. On January 11th, 2020, a Downfall parody was released to mock the statue even further. It is likely that Kizuna AI will continue to be a source for players to pick on until it falls into obscurity. Gallery File:2019-12-17_23.12.25.png|Ai Tower AI Tower interior.png|The tower's interior showcasing the different floors. Original Kizuna.png|The original Kizuna statue in the New World. Kizuna execution.png|Kizuna being executed. Second Kizuna.png|The Nigg* Kizuna statue in Solaris. Cyclops Kizuna.png|The Cyclops Kizuna statue in Dongdi. Kizuna blackface meme.png|A blackface meme. Kizuna blackface meme 2.jpg|Another blackface meme. Category:Buildings Category:Statues & Sculptures